Our Little World
by Michiyo Ichimaru
Summary: A OneShot Yuffintine taking place after DoC. Yuffie buys something different, but after some thought, she decides exactly what to do with them.


**Our Little World**

**A FF VII DoC One-Shot**

**By Michiyo Ichimaru**

Everyone stared at the young woman like she had some sort of disease. Of course, she couldn't just blend in while wearing the uniform of the Neo-Tsviets, the newest elite branch of the WRO. Still, didn't they realize that she was on their side? Just because it took its name from the fallen Tsviets that had fought on the side opposite the WRO in the clash of Chaos and Omega didn't make them the SAME as the Tsviets. She mumbled something about, 'Dumb people… don't know anything.', as she made her way into a small store.

She wore a body suit that was blue and red. The design had been revamped by Reeve and a crew of intelligent computer designers. It was as comfortable as they came, and had more than just a few tricks hidden in the sleeves alone. Pulling a satchel of money from the pouch hanging on her hips, she quickly bought what she had been asked to get, and purchased it at the front desk. This woman seemed more courteous, and smiled at her as she rang up the prices. "Don't mind the people around here." She said, bagging her items. "It's been hard on everyone."

"That's right… everyone." The young girl said, taking the bag. "Thank you… I'll try to remember that." She was about to walk right out, when she noticed a cart of flowers. A dozen flowers of your choice for such a low price sounded really nice. She didn't even know what she'd do with them, but out of instinct, she picked out a variety of colorful flowers and paid for them, before running back home before her friends started asking questions. Throwing open the door, she sure caught everyone's attention. Grinning sheepishly, she scratched the back of her head nervously, handing Tifa the bag of goodies, save for her flowers. "Sorry I'm late."

Inspecting the cooking ingredients and food, Tifa smiled. "It's okay. Thanks, Yuffie. Besides... I'm much more interested in why you have a dozen flowers hidden behind your back. Have you finally found that special someone?" She teased, going into the kitchen to stir the soup she was making for lunch. "Well, the soup is soon done, so if you have something to do, you better hurry. The others will be here soon." Tifa shouted, putting away the meat into the freezer. Yuffie stared at the flowers, wondering what to do with them now. Then, she had a fine idea.

Rushing out the door, she didn't even say goodbye to Tifa. And as she watched Cloud pull up on his motorcycle, she barely had the courtesy to wave back, when he greeted her. Cloud shook his head in disdain, as he entered the house. Tifa would give him a proper greeting. "What's up with Yuffie?" he asked, sitting down at the bar. Tifa shook her head in nearly the same matter, but it fell into laughter instead. "…women." Cloud exclaimed, sighing heavily and taste-testing Tifa's soup and nodding in approval.

Slowing down to a jog, Yuffie looked at the surroundings. The place was certainly not giving her a warm feeling. Gathering up her courage, she entered the cave, with flowers in hand. She had to fight back a gasp, looking at the huge crystal in the center. 'Lucretia… she really was beautiful. I don't blame Vince for falling for her.' Yuffie thought, smiling grimly. 'I just wish… she hadn't hurt him so much.' Kneeling, she placed the flowers in a place where they would easily be seen, leaning up against the crystal. "Rest in peace…" She said. 'You, too Vinnie.' She thought, standing up.

Feeling a cold hand on her shoulder, Yuffie didn't have to ask. "Don't scare me like that!" She pouted, turning around to face Vincent. He looked distant, but not as distant as he usually was. "I just thought… you know… it might be nice to leave her some flowers. Sure, they'll die away, but… doesn't everything eventually. That's the only reason we have to cherish everything, because we know that it's going to be taken away from us one day. People say the world is so big… but actually, I think it's too small."

"We can't change the world, but we can change how people view the world. You have to look at the people who you care about, and try to influence their little world, instead of trying to change the big world. No one person can do that." She said. "But does it matter? If there's something I can do, even if it's just for some person, isn't that enough?" Vincent let his lips curl into a small smile, and nodded, pulling her into his arms. He knew if he kept her this close to him, she wouldn't see the tears welling up in his eyes.

Looking at Lucretia, he didn't feel the same way he did before. In remembering, he chose to see the pain that she cause him, as well as the wrongs he made. He admitted that there was nothing he could do. She was dead. "You have changed my world, Yuffie." He said softly, barely loud enough for a person to hear. But being so close, his mouth was near her ear and with the thick warmth of his breath, she heard his words, and felt her own tears brewing. 'Did his voice just falter? It had only been a second, but…'

**Our little world**

**Is all I have to see…**

**Our little world**

**Is everything**

**A world ought to be!**

**Our little world**

**Is perfect**

**And world enough**

**For me…**

**What do I care**

**What they're doing**

**Out there?**

**Our little world**

**Is perfect.**

"Can this be our little world…? Just ours…" Yuffie asked, letting him lead her, as he turned her and allowed her to see. Gazing into her eyes, he nodded, allowing himself to get caught up in something other than redemption, self-hatred, loathing, and loneliness. And he found that he liked this little world much better than the big, wide, cold, cruel, and big world out there. Their little world really was perfect for them.

**Don't run**

**From your little world**

**Our little world**

**Is perfect**

**Our little world**

**Is everything**

**A world ought to be**

**Something we can share**

**Nothing to change us**

**Each day**

**Like the other**

**Nothing to divert us**

**To disconcert us**

**Nothing that can possibly**

**Hurt us…**

**Our little world**

**Is perfect.**

Yay! Another one-shot, this time, a FF VII DoC one! My friend kept singing this song over and over, and I thought it would be perfect for these two. It's from the musical Into the Woods, called: "Our Little World" and it's sung by the Witch and Rapunzel. I had to change a few of the words, but other than that, it's pretty much untouched. Please leave a review! Thanks.


End file.
